choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman: Game of Love
The Freshman: Game of Love is a Valentine's Day Special Book. This story takes place before the events of Chapter 4 onwards of The Freshman, Book 2. Summary The university is holding a Valentine's Day competition to crown the cutest couple on campus! Will you and your partner be able to work together to show your worth? Chapters Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win Are you and your sweetheart the cutest couple on campus? Here's your chance to prove it! Returning from a class in the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Your Character overhears Zack and Tyler talking about the annual Couples' Challenge run by the university where couples compete to declare the cutest couple on campus. Learning the winners are treated to an all-expenses-paid luxurious Valentine's Date, you decide to enter the contest with your partner who may be either Chris, James, or Kaitlyn. On the morning of the competition you meet in the ballroom with Zack and Brandon, Tyler and Abbie, and Becca and Sebastian among the hopeful couples. Madison wants Tripp and Logan to be both her partners for the competition, but it is not allowed. You learn that Edgar had intended on entering the contest with Cassandra Pentaghast however given video game characters were not qualified as participants, he instead participates by helping set-up and oversee the contest. After being introduced to the judges, Helen Twombly and Professor Vasquez, you begin the challenges. Depending on your choices, you either win or lose the contest to Becca and Sebastian. Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner You and your valentine have a romantic evening ahead of you! Will sparks fly or just fizzle out? If Your Character chose Chris as her date, James and Kaitlyn will recount how they watched Dracula ''together after they were unable to decide which rendition of ''Nosferatu to watch. If Your Character chose James as her date, Chris and Kaitlyn will recount how they stayed in to play video games together with the two arguing on Kaitlyn's efforts to prevent Chris from beating her high score on Knights of Aurelia. If Your Character chose Kaitlyn as her date, Chris and James will recount how they watched a game of soccer while eating hot dogs after scrapping playing football, with James admitting he'd prefers to be a spectator than a participant in sport. Regardless of whether you won or lost the contest, you and your partner spend dinner out where you encounter Becca and Sebastian. Dissatisfied with the restaurant's service, they cause a commotion before leaving. Afterwards you meet with your friend's at the rooftop club that Ms. Twombly reserved for Hartfeld students. After a confrontation with Becca, she pushes you into the pool, causing Madison to declare a pool party and the remaining students to join you in the pool. After returning to the suite, Your Character finishes the night cuddling with your partner. Gallery Miscellaneous The Freshman-Game of Love.JPG|Old Thumbnail Cover More The Freshman Thumbnails.jpg|New Redesign for Thumbnail Cover ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring part of TF: Game of Love Cover PiperonGameofLove.png|Piper from AME talking about her new show Game of Love SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Trivia * The book cover is the only book in the Choices catalogue to not include the full name of the book. It also looks significantly different than the thumbnail shown in the app. * In Chapter 1, Edgar mentions that he wanted to sign up with Cassandra Pentaghast. ** In the same chapter, Brandon and Zack perform Whitney Houston's (or Dolly Parton's) I will always love you. ** Also in Chapter 1, if your date is Kaitlyn, she will make references to Annalise Keating from How to Get Away with Murder and to Black Swan. * At the end of Chapter 2, if you choose Kaitlyn as your LI, both of you will watch a documentary about Braidwood Manor. This is a reference to The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. Kaitlyn says she is curious what happened to the youngest boy. ** If your date is James, both of you will watch "Behind the Shield: The Making of 'The Crown and the Flame'" instead. * Between September 11-September 12, 2018, all of The Freshman books, including the specials received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. * During a scene in America's Most Eligible, Book 2, Chapter 9, it was revealed that since she left the show, Piper became the showrunner for another show called Game of Love. It is unclear whether this was what she was referring to. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Freshman: Game of Love Choices. Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance Category:Specials Category:Female Lead